


wine for your honey

by sizhu



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clothing swap, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Daichi move into an apartment together.</p><p>Kuroo drinks a little too much wine and pulls on Daichi's clothes instead of his own.</p><p>Domestic fluff.</p><p>(Alternatively: Day 2 of KuroDai Week 2016: Clothing Swap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wine for your honey

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK MORE WORDS THIS TIME
> 
> i'm on a roooollllllllllllllllll

Kuroo wasn't thinking. His head was pounding and he refused to open his eyes because he knew if he did, his vision would spin. He rolled out of bed with a groan and grabbed the first article of clothing he could reach without looking. He pulled it on over his head and picked at the hem around his waist as he grumbled his way into the kitchen—stumbling into some door jambs and a few walls in the process.

The smell of breakfast slowly brought Kuroo to his senses. He wobbled up behind Daichi and slipped his arms around Daichi's sturdy torso. "Smells good, babe…"

Daichi chuckled softly, leaning back into Kuroo as he flipped pancakes. He smiled as Kuroo buried his nose in the crook of his neck—laughed when he started to nuzzle. "Tetsurou, your stubble is tickling me."

That only made Kuroo nuzzle him more, and Daichi laugh more.   
  
Eventually, though, Daichi brought Kuroo back: "I'm surprised you're even up."

"Me too."

"You bet me you couldn't finish off the bottle of wine."

"So that's why my head hurts."

"You didn't even finish it."

"…Oh."

"Also, you're wearing my shirt."

"No I'm not."

"Tetsurou."

Kuroo stopped and pulled away enough to look at himself. Sure enough, the sweater he was wearing was a little too small around some parts of him and too baggy around others. He furrows his brows together. "That explains a lot."

Daichi chuckled. He flipped more pancakes, setting the ones that were finished on the platter. "Did you sleep well?"

"I don't remember." Kuroo laughed, but winced. "Hey—are those my sweatpants?"

"Yep."

"That's hot."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "I thought your head was killing you?"

"Yeah—where's the Advil?"

"On the nightstand on your side of the bed."

"Oh. I walked right passed it."

"Go take your painkillers."

"Yes, dear."

"And Tetsurou?"

"Hm~?"

"I'm glad we moved in together."


End file.
